


A Pretty Good Idea

by magickmoons



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is intrigued by Willow's new relationship with Tara</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Good Idea

Buffy lay in bed in her dorm room. It was too quiet to sleep; Willow was staying at Tara’s tonight. She shifted a bit, trying to find a comfortable position, trying not to think of what the two of them were doing at this moment, or what they got from it. Her heart beat just a bit faster and she clenched her thighs, unsure whether she was trying to staunch or stoke the warm arousal that flooded through her at the unbidden mental image.

Not caring enough to actually fight the urge, she slowly lifted her lightweight tank top and wriggled out of her panties, now lying completely naked under the light sheet. Her hands slowly moved over the skin of her chest and abdomen, just lightly teasing, creating an electric, expectant tingle. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was a woman’s touch. 

The fingers of one hand circled a nipple lightly; she could feel it tighten and gave it a soft pinch before moving to the other one. She imagined she could smell her lover’s floral perfume, so much nicer than that awful chemically stuff Parker drenched himself in, or even the musky scent Riley preferred. She alternated between her breasts with her right hand as her left concentrated on her abdomen and thighs, always teasing, never quite reaching her pussy.

She could feel her breasts moving as her breathing quickened and moved her right hand down, trailing her fingers over her ribs, her belly, down her leg as far as she could reach and then up the soft skin of her inner thigh. Taking the middle fingers of both hands, she softly traced the curve of her labia, imagining a gentle tongue, long hair lying across her thigh, soft gusts of breath arousing her even as the tongue parted her folds and began to explore. 

Her fingers swept up and down, dipping into herself just enough to wet themselves before going back to their soft massage, stroking her lips, circling her entrance, and finally turning their attention to her clit, now eagerly erect. She could feel the tip of her lover’s tongue gently probing, tasting, before closing her lips over the waiting bud, at the same time slipping one slim finger inside her. 

Buffy couldn’t suppress a small moan at the sensation and spread her thighs wider. She teased herself for a minutes before adding a second finger and resting the heel of her hand lightly against her clit. She rolled her hips, thrusting up to meet her hand as the teasing tingling arousal moved into full blown need. Panting and thrusting, she finally pushed three fingers into her wet heat, moving hips and hand. With her free hand, she pulled the blanket up over mouth, muffling her cry as she came against her hand, against that gentle, greedy mouth, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

Afterwards, she lay sated and relaxed as sleep slowly arrived. She thought maybe Willow had a pretty good idea after all.


End file.
